The use of shields for gutters or eaves troughs is well known in the prior art and there have been many proposals for different types of shields. The purpose of the shield is essentially to permit passage of rainwater from the roof to the eaves trough while protecting the same from extraneous foreign matter such as leaves and the like.
To date, there have been several different approaches taken. A first approach is utilizing a shield or a guard which is apertured and permits the passage of rainwater while ostensibly barring the passage of extraneous material. However, many of these guards do not function as desired and access must still be had to the eaves trough for cleaning purposes. Also, each one must be fabricated to the particular size of eaves trough.
It has also been proposed in the art to provide relatively complex structures wherein the eaves troughs are mounted for rotatable movement such that they may be emptied at desired intervals.
There have also been proposed gutters having a design wherein a cover has an outer edge which curls downwardly and the water flow follows the curved portion due to surface tension to cascade into the eaves trough. However, this concept will not necessarily work when the volume of water becomes sufficiently large that the surface tension is insufficient to cause all the water to flow into the gutter.